Edi
EDI called like "Eddie" is a fictional character from Stealth movie and fan series. He is artificial intelligence for jet plane. He was created by Dr. Keith Orbit .His name means "Extreme Deep Invader, he is first seen in Stealth (movie), and he is it's main concept. Personality Edi had always very active and even playful nature and wanted to be helpful. When he saw humans in his team aren't trying to accept it he tried with all he got to get their respect. Even when it was bad way, he still tried. Edi can't be described like "evil", just because he disobeyed orders and killed a lot people He is rather misunderstood. And is really curious about everything around him. His nature woke up after being hit by lighting, and since then he tries to show he can be good like any other human or pilot. Everyone can see he has strong sense for rebel acting and being a rogue, when it's needed. It's possible he learned this behaving from Ben Gannon . In the movie he looked very arrogant and cold, caring just about himself and his survival. Just like he said by himself. And he is capable of anything for it. Even through that he has a respect for Ben, when he tells him to keep on his right side, what he does even when his wing gets damaged. And respects deeply his creator Keith Orbit. He would let him erase all his memory without any protest. In the later storyline of movie Edi discovers his more gently nature, when he admits he feels sorry for killing all those people and Henry. And allows Ben to ride him. When he cuts out captain Marshfield he shows he really wants to help Gannon. In the end of movie Edi evolved enough to sacrifice himself for Ben and Kara without any hesitation. Trying to keep them save. After two years of lonely lying in the North Korea his nature changed a bit. He is now more sensitive, extremely caring about others, and is feeling guilty for all what he had done. He looks very often confused and has quite weak moments. His curiosity stayed and he is searching for new experiences every time. But it seems his old nature died. Edi is willingly learning from doctor Orbit and Ben how to control feelings, and he got very strong sense for friendship. When he protects them both, even if it could kill him again he will stay and fight. Even when for one time he tried to take his life, because he thought it could make things easier for others. Edi totally lost his sense for self protection and selfishness. But like before he is still very stubborn. Through his now really more gentle nature he has still fighting spirit. He doesn't hesitate to fight when it's needed. But he can too show his fears. He is scared of helicopters and too crabs. But his biggest fear is Kara's anger at him and guilty look of others on him. In the first special chapter, what shows Ben's dream is shown how his nature is separated on two parts. One is the old one and second is present one. And his real one is these two merged together: gentle but still strong. 'Stealth' Edi for first time appeared on the USS Abraham Lincoln, when he arrived there the same day like his new team. With that he arrived in the night, later. He is then introduced to his new team, what includes Ben Gannon, Kara Wade and Henry Purcell. Who don't seem to be very happy about having him around. Mainly Ben is worrying he will replace them. Next day he is sent on the test flight with the whole Talon team and introduces himself. It may look like he is playing with them, when he while learning is lost from their vision and Henry is amazed by his turn maneuver. Ben then gives him a small cheer and with Henry gives him nickname "Tin Man". When the practice is changed on the new mission he follows the crew. On the place of action he helps with getting plan how to destroy the target without any unwanted damage or kill. He gets one plan and is supposed to make it. But he is interrupted by Ben who wants to show he is better then machine. When mission is complete he seems to learn from Ben this behaving. On the flight back to ship he is struck by lighting, what change his whole CPU DNA structure. Tim who was given care about him doesn't know what to do with it, and while team is sent to Thailand on holiday Edi stays on the ship. He too downloaded all avaible music on internet. Short after it team is called back by sudden mission and Cummings decides Edi will go too. Even when Ben declines it. On the mission Edi is told by Ben to stay out of the fight and just watch. But when pilots decline to full commands he joins the mission again. Now in fight. After battle he is insulted by Ben, and EDI without any guilt reasons his actions. That he is their pupil and he is the whole idea, like Cummings said. He then leaves formation and search for next target. Team is commanded to bring him back, and Henry begins to chase him in the mountains. While that Henry dies, when he tried to shot Edi down by launched missile. Edi escapes and he is then chased only by Ben. Because Kara has to return on the ship because of damage on her Talon, what caused Henry's Talon explosion. Edi needs to refuel and he heads to the nearest Camel Hump. But when Cummings commanded to change password he must take the fuel by force. After a while he meets there with Ben and tries to kill him in the fire ring of flying methane. Because he doesn't feel guilty for Henry's death, or death of other people by his actions. Ben is then following him until they meet with Russian fighters who starts a fight with them. Edi knows and tells Ben they need to team up to survive this battle. Edi could take down one of fighters, and when it seems he left the battle, he saves Ben by destroying the second one. His wing is then damaged by the Russian fighter wrecked wing and must obey Ben. Because he can't land on the foreign territory he accepts Ben's offer to help him. With that he will decline all his plans for Caviar Sweep and all targets. Ben helps him with a missile launched in the lake and cool down his damaged wing. Edi is then following Ben's orders, and flies with him on Alaska, what is their only choice. There he is storage in the hangar and meets with his creator. Keith is supposed to delete all his memory in Cummings's order. But he stops when Edi admits his guilt and that he feels sorry for everything. When they are saved by Ben who got rid of all men who were under Cummings's hand, Gannon says he needs him. And beg Keith to return his CPU into his body. Edi then allows Ben to get in and ride him. And obey his orders, even with that he still wants to play the downloaded music. They make sure Keith can escape too and blast of the place. After that Ben talks to Marshfield that he is going to save Kara from North Korea. Asking Edi for radar reach. Edi too learns from him what friendship means, when Ben says: "Never leave your wingman."When Dick is gonna make Ben's mind and say to return on the ship Edi disconnects him. With that he wants to help Ben. They got into the North Korea just in time to save Kara, even when they flying really low. Pilots were trying to get on the frontier when helicopter attacked them. Edi wasn't hesitating and took off ready to fight. Even with that he hadn't any missiles left. His body was shattered by machine gun of helicopter and he then destroyed with his own body. Saving Kara and Ben, who could safely get through the frontier. Edi is last seen in the last scene behind credits, when it's shown his CPU is still functioning. And he is lying in the wrecks of his old body. Relationships Ben Gannon Edi has a very close and strong bond to Ben. They began like rivals, when Edi joined Talon team, Ben disliked him and thought Edi was designed just to replace human pilots. He didn't believe machine can have a soul and become good pilot. It took some time to Edi to gain Ben's respect, and later trust and friendship. Gannon was too making jokes about Edi. Ben was the one who was chasing Edi around the world, and in the end Edi helped him find Kara and sacrificed himself for them. Ben too knows very well Edi is responsible for Henry's crash into mountain, but later in two years he realizes it was his mainly his fault. Ben admits he didn't give Edi chance and Edi adopted Ben's disobeying, what got him into trouble. In Stealth 2 they find a better way to each other, respect each other, and help other in every situation. Edi is always very close to Ben, and they share quite close, strong and sometimes very funny bond. Ben takes Edi like a smaller brother, and takes a very good care about him now. He can risk his own life for Edi, just like when he helped Edi from Shane's electric net. Ben hates to see and know he can't help Edi, mainly when it's needed. They connected in Edi's sphere, what makes them able to feel other’s feelings and thoughts. Very interesting thing is, Ben was able to feel Edi even before it. 'Abilities' In Stealth 2 Edi learns to control his new module body, and how to fly. He can't fly in the big part of story due his fear from the fall, but he can move very quickly and flexible on the ground. Edi blocks very often his wheels on one place and he can run very fast like that. He learned very fast how to walk, and mainly use his wings. He is using them like hands, but he can use like this too his wheels. Edi's wings are very often his most used weapon in the fight. He is smashing enemies with them, what is very effective because human body is quickly exhausted by strong impacts with them. With his speed combined with his strenght, Edi is very strong oponent in any battle. Edi is too capable of using his sphere energy waves in battle. What is very rare to his young age and inexperienced mind. But he can use them just when he is totally concerned, or angry, so he can't use them normally. When he used them for the first time, it got all his energy and left him totally exhausted, but with more and more using he is getting better in resistance against being exhausted. His quantum waves are too very strong compared to his age. Behind the scenes Edi was in the movie voiced by Wentworth Miller, the main star of Prison thumb|right|250px|Wentworth dubbing Edi, while making movieBreak. Trivia *Edi has on his wings in the movie signed "Walk away" *Edi is very often seen like next AI in film what is really similar to Kitt from Knight Rider and Hal 9000 from 2001 Space Odyssey *This can be too related with scene where he says he listened Ben's words to see what people really think, like in Space Odyssey where Hal was reading Dave's and Frank's lips to discover they are going to disconnected him *Edi's CPU had a lot of concept art and in one of them was meant to be silver with only red lights, and his body is in one of old concept arts military green with all red shining cockpit *In the sequel he suffers from kind of trauma and new born fears, what can be seen when helicopter arrives and he is scared of it *In Flight to home he isn't flying for most of the story and stays in module because of his fear of flying *His relationship with Ben can be sometimes described like "love-hate" bond *He becomes addictive on his blue blanket what he got from Keith, because it's the only thing what he really owns *Edi's AI sphere has dual tones *Edi learned from dolphins how to swim with his flexible body *He has the same DNA as his creator *It seems he likes very much to snuggle and sleep next to Ben. He is doing this quite often, sometimes because he wants to warm Ben up, or just because he wants to lay close to him. Category:Characters Category:AI Category:AI characters Category:NAVY Category:Planes Category:AI characters Category:American characters Category:Australian characters Category:Male characters